Chaos Rising Book Four Chronicles Of Lighting
by Seraphim Bahamut
Summary: Completed; second series targets April. Reviews always welcome. http:members.shaw.caepyongcNew20FolderDISCLAIMER.html
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own any of the stuff in this story, music or images. Well except for original work.

This is the first Gundam chapter so let me explain something; if you see Song, then you play the song. The zip bellow is big but has Gundam seed destiny music that is used in the story. MORE IMPORTANTLY THE ZIP HAS ALL THE NEW CHARACTERS, AND GUNDAMS USED.

the zip can be found on the main site

http://members.shaw.ca/epyongc/New20Folder/UntitledFrameset-3.html

http://members.shaw.ca/epyongc/New20Folder/BOOK20FOUR20Chapters.html

**The Aria Of The Weapons Awakening **

**Book Four**

**Chronicles of Lightning**

Chapter 1 Lightning Strikes

Song 04 - Hi no Shizumu Kiza

"Are we sure that everything is in place? I do not want to begin this battle only to find we are not prepared for the worst. This satellite battle station may have cloaking; and most systems operational, but I need not remind that the World Divider Canon is not yet ready. Despite our progress I still feel uneasy. Then we also have those new experimental Gundam pilots down there; with four advanced mobile suits and a ship with advanced cloaking, and no operational weapons. We should wait a little longer to be fully prepared. This is going far too smoothly." The business man in a suit finished speaking; looking down on the earth through a glass window.

"That is because it is easy; one of those pilots was able to design all of what we see before us. He is far superior scientist, but he is also an amazing pilot from the tests; besides this conflict between Zaft and Orb seems like the perfect time to reveal ourselves. The only problem I for see is splitting the four mobile suits up may lead to more problems. Their goals are clear but I would hate to lose any of our investments" said another sitting at the table with ten other members in suits.

"The ability to reshape the world as we see fit; we are going to bring more chaos to the battlefield. Are the subjects stable? two of those pilot's were originally salvaged from the previous war. They were just left their by their teams to die; what if they remember something from before; they were part of the Three Ship Alliance. The situation could not bode well for us, and that would be a shame." All the business men were seated at the table.

"I doubt they will remember anything of their past; besides that boy was one excellent find. He has built all of this; and we know all about this technology, losing him at this point is irrelevant. The only real question was when we should reveal our new mobile suit team. That was answered rather effortlessly; this battle between Zaft and Orb will prove as the perfect staging ground. Prepare them, send the orders to wait for the start of the battle, make sure we scare them first."

Song end

Song 19shizukanarutoki

Meanwhile aboard a ship high above where the ships would soon meet; three pilots were all lying around in their pilot suits. "So here we are sitting around with four powerful mobile suits at our disposal; damn I would like to destroy something." "You have to learn to patient. Every five minutes you just have to talk don't you? I'm trying to read here Alex and I do not like interruptions. Besides when they want us too go; you will get your fill of battle."

"All well for you to say; you just read your books over there. Meanwhile I'm just left here to sit and wait, Kite. I cannot wait to pilot that mobile suit in there; I mean it was just for me and I'm going to tare through so many enemies. Forget this mission stuff and let's have some fun out there; I need no leader bossing me around."

"I think you are going to have to follow are leader Alex," Kite mentioned to Alex who complained about there leader. The third pilot's ears perked up, making a fist. She got up walking over as she stopped standing directly over Alex; "EXCUSE ME! Brett is our leader out there, and you will do nothing against his orders." The blond hired girl turned around, and walked back over sitting down with a disgruntled look on her face.

"Geez Asagi; why do you got to yell like that! You know I was just kidding; chill out for the love of god" Alex shouted. Kite glanced up from his book, letting out a small sigh as he shook his head. "You know how she gets about our team leader; after all they are an item;" Alex gave a slight chuckle as he finished talking. "Why don't you just go back to your book Kite? It's not like you could understand how much we mean to one another; after all you do not have a girl friend!" Asagi said as she sat there staring at the door, waiting for Brett to return.

"Well Asagi, may I remind you that we are part of a secret group; and one that is only interested in getting what those people in charge want. It really does not matter to me. After we win we get what ever we want, then I will worry about what I want." Kite went back to reading his book; Alex turned on his music player, Asagi kept starring at the door waiting for Brett. She muttered under her voice, "Come on, he has been gone for way too long."

Song End

Song 26yumemirushoujoni...

The door opened; Asagi immediately sprung up, running over to the person entering; she ran right up pulling him in close as they kissed passionately. Asagi pulled away as she stated, "glad to see you missed me too, Brett." Brett smiled to her; he pulled her in again in a much deeper kiss, waiting for a good half a minute; the other pilots looking on. They pulled back and starring into her eyes; "of course I missed you, I'm not going to leave you."

Kite and Alex were staring at Brett and Asagi; both chuckled as they looked at one another. Alex looked at Brett; "that was corny. So the love birds are reunited at long last. So poetic and beautiful that I think I'm going to cry." Alex laughed again; Asagi turned back looking to Alex; shooting an intense look, which caused Alex to smile at her in satisfaction that he got Asagi mad. "So what is the news from our superiors? Do we have our objectives for our first mission yet?"

Brett looked serious all of a sudden; he looked at his two teammates, while still holding Asagi tightly close to him. "We have our orders; while I and Asagi will distract Zaft and Orb forces; Alex and Kite will proceed to the original base of operations and dispose of it. Our plan is only to dispose of any information about our main base in space. Then we make our group known to the entire world. You can destroy the base however you feel; that is our mission."

"Wait a second, I just get to go and fight a base? That is just not fair; did you make these orders up?" Alex said jokingly; looking terribly disappointed. "These are our orders and we shall follow them accordingly. You have an hour before we need to be in our mobile suits. So I suggest you do something you can enjoy." Brett spoke as he smiled; "you have to be ready for this."

"Fine by me, a simple mission is a good way to start. I'll just go study up on our opponents just in case." Kite snapped his book shut before getting up, leaving through the exit; passing Asagi and Brett. Alex hopped up; jumping around as he threw a few quick punches at the air. "I'll go work out; maybe finishing quickly means I can make it back for some fighting."

Axel ran out of the room; leaving Brett and Asagi alone still close together. "So what do you want to do Asagi? I'm a little restless so not really in the mood to sleep, and I have nothing better to do." Asagi grabbed Brett's hand; she led Brett back out of the room and down the hall, pulling him along at a quick pace. "I know something we can do to take our minds off the battle coming up," Asagi said as she winked at him.

Song End

The hour dwindled quickly; soon the announcer came on the air over the intercom; "Ten minutes till launch." Asagi slowly got up as she held the blanket over her naked body. She looked back at Brett lying down on the bed; "told you I could keep your mind off the upcoming battle." Asagi smiled but soon her face expressed sadness; her mind turned to the battle a head; "will I be ok out there Brett?"

Brett got up quickly; he grabbed Asagi pulling her into his arms as she dropped the bed sheet she was holding. "Your not going to die out there; because me and Epyon will be out there protecting you. You just do what you can and no one will hurt you." Asagi's closed her eyes as she said, "you will protect me just like you did in the previous war. I don't remember much, but I do remember you shielding me with your mobile suit back then. That memory is real right?"

"Yes it is real; I remember the exact same thing; I cannot remember any more then that but it is too real to be fake. I know it seems dangerous what we are doing; but this group will give us everything including our past if we help. Both of us will be fine so long as we have each other." Brett pulled Asagi close into another kiss as they're bodies gently touched. Asagi pulled away as she smiled, "We should get ready to go."

Both of the pilots got dressed; once ready, they proceeded down to mobile suit area, Asagi clinging to Brett's arm. Once they arrived at the mobile suit area, Kite looked over at Brett and Asagi; letting out some more harassment. "I think love is a beautiful concept, but could you too possibly keep the noise down. Otherwise studying becomes a little hard."

Alex laughed out loud through his helmet; he spoke loudly. "I hope you used protection at least!" Asagi stuck her tongue out; scrunching her face at them as Axel continued; "wow so attractive! No wonder you like her Brett, especially with a face like that." Asagi just laughed, as she spoke through her helmet; "really well how long is been since you have gotten any Axel?

Axel quickly shot back "Shut up Asagi!" Brett shook his head; speaking in as serious tone; "get to your machine now, make sure all systems are running at maximum. Then we wait for the perfect moment, the bridge will keep us up to date. Now get to your machines and best of luck;" they all nodded at one another as they ran to their machines.

Song 30asuhenohashi

All of the pilots ran to their machines; hopping in as the cockpit doors closed behind them. They each took their seats as they strapped in while their machines powered up. The Gundams eyes flashed; electricity bringing the large machines to life. Each of the pilots opened communications to each other, "so we ready or what?" Axel asked the others. Brett looked at the communication screen, "are all you're machines running one hundred percent?"

All of the pilots nodded; Brett looked at his computer terminal; "Asagi? You're machine is showing an insufficiency in the sensors; I will fix it right now." Asagi shook her head "don't worry about it. We could launch in a second, I will be fine." "So we wait for a moment to strike?" Kite questioned; Brett nodded confirming the Kite's statement.

Song 02hajimarigayue

Suddenly the bridge came over the radio waves; "The Minerva has been badly damaged!" Brett looked up at the communication screen; "what has happened down there?" "The Minerva was ready to fire its positron laser when a laser shot through it. But the real surprise was that it was the Freedom Gundam that did it! Now the Arc Angel is also out there with the Freedom."

"Well this is quite the situation, what are you're plans Brett?" Kite questioned; Brett thought for a second, pausing as he considered the situation. "Me and Asagi will proceed out. Then once Asagi uses her super canon; you two will leave under the cloak of the blast. That way you will have no resistance, understood?" Brett questioned; his team nodded in agreement.

"Then we move out; Asagi lets go!" The doors in front of the mobile suits opened while the restraints on all four of the Gundams were released. Brett went first as he shouted "Epyon Gundam, launching!" Asagi soon followed shouting, "This is Asagi in the Ashiretsu; launching!"

Both Gundams took off stopping right out side of the exit; they descended well below their ship. Brett looked down onto the chaotic battlefield bellow him; he spoke confidently "Asagi shoot around the area, I have no intention of killing people by such a cheap tactic." Asagi nodded as she responded, "that is the Brett I know and love. SO LET"S DO THIS!"

The Ashiretsu aimed its long canon downwards; it charged almost instantly, before unleashing a wave of energy around the field as it plowed into the ocean. "That's our cue Alex. This is Kite in Prometheus, taking off." Alex got psyched up; he pushed the controls forward yelling, "let's get this done quick so we can have some real fun! Enforcer, launching at max speed."

Both of the other mobile suits launched at top speed; they bolted like lightning through the air. Meanwhile everyone on the battlefield turned there attention to the beam coming from the sky. "What the hell!" Shinn shouted; the ocean erupted into violent torrents, while the ocean boiled sending mounds of steam into the air. "What is going on; this battle is becoming ludicrous!" Talia shouted; the Minerva shook violently from the force of the blast.

Song End

Song 06kantaishiki

Everyone's attention turned high above; the two new Gundams peered down floating in midair, on the temporally stalled battle. "Asagi stay up here and fire away. I'm going in close but make sure you are wary of anything coming after you." Asagi nodded; beginning firing down on mobile suits locked in battle. Brett blasted his engines; traveling down fast through the air. He sliced through two Windams with is laser blade, destroying both of them with barely any effort.

"I think I got some attention!" Brett spoke to him self; he moved quickly through the battle field taking out mobile suits at an incredible pace, and with little to no effort. Kira turned his attention to this new menace; he came in trying to disable Epyon, but their speed was matched. Their swords collided and sparks flew; energy crackling from both swords. Brett gritted his teeth; he thought how tuff this thing was and his mind flashed back to a memory of a young man, Brett shook his head; the Gundams followed through on they're sword swings sending each back; pausing for a moment to admire the others power and skill.

Asagi was firing downwards when a pair of Murasame passed her display. Her mind slipped back into long forgotten memories; she remembered slight things about her old life. She pulled the trigger as her mind reeled; sending a beam across the battlefield as it nearly hit the Minerva.

Shinn shouted as loud as he could, "You cowardly bastard!" The Impulse flew upwards towards Ashiretsu; Shinn began shooting lasers blast with its rifle. Asagi screamed as she tried to evade the blasts. Brett did not think for a second before blasting off to save Asagi. The Ashiretsu dodged left and right barely avoiding each shot; Asagi continued to scream terror.

The Impulse approached its target Shinn gave a battle cry as he shouted "Stop you maniac! Do you want to kill everything like this you coward!" Shinn traded his blaster for a laser sword; the Impulse whipped the sword out at light speed. The sword blade grew as he approached and Asagi new there was no way out. Shinn held out the sword in front of him; almost upon Asagi when she froze fearing death. A flash of red came in between the two as the sword was diverted.

Epyon got between the two opponents. His wings stretched far out as the tips of the wing parts glowed. A shield was emitted from Epyon's back; the laser blade slid along the shield, as its path was easily diverted. Epyon turned after the blade had been diverted; Epyon took its sword slicing through both of the Impulse's arms.

Shinn was dumb founded when Epyon had made such an impressive move. Epyon quickly punched the Impulse Gundam; casing Shin to fall down from the sky. "You ok Asagi? Get on board the ship now!" Asagi shook her head in compliance; the tears running down her face stopped. Quickly turning her mobile suit, and left towards the cloaked ship.

Song 17 - Stella no Kizu

From the main land, a large explosion suddenly shook the earth; Prometheus and Enforcer returned from there mission. "We made it back in time; yeah!" The Enforcer's cannons came up onto its shoulders; it blasted down into mobile suits below. Prometheus floated beside Epyon as Kite questioned, "orders?"

Brett looked around, he was worried about Asagi but they had one more task to complete. "Prometheus, make the statements; then we are out. Enforcer give us some cover fire so we can leave." Alex looked over at Epyon "short and sweat, huh? Well this is an interesting and short introduction." Epyon left to the ship; Prometheus took control of all broadcasts across the world and P.L.A.N.T.s. "We are part of the organization known as Deity; and we shall decide what will happen in this galaxy from now on."

Both of the remaining Gundams turned and left; the battle continued below before the three sides retreated. Brett landed; he quickly got out of his cockpit running over to Asagi Brett got Asagi out of her cockpit; putting her arm over his shoulder. "Are you ok? I'm taking you to the medics now!"

Aboard the space station high above the earth, the group of men sat back as they watched the battle end. "What are we going to do about this; Brett should have been able to destroy the Freedom as well accomplish the small tasks we gave him. The Epyon Gundam is far superior to the Freedom; these results are disappointing on so many levels and I think it is because of the girl."

The group grumbled and whined about the current events before one stood up; "gentlemen please settle. We are still good; we definitely know the problem, and we shall rectify it. To make matters more interesting, I think shall make world suffer a little more. We shall try to use Asagi to motivate Brett to destroy the Freedom; if he fails then she is disposable."


	2. Message

Serious Message From Author

This has to be posted! Let me apologize to every one of my readers. First let me inform everyone that all the zips are working one hundred percent. Next that the amount of chapters will continue to rise. I have finished all the planning for this series of books; also my site's theme music has changed because it better articulates where the series is going. I will continue my stories but I still want to hear from readers. I want to hear what you think through reviews or email.

Do you not like the way songs are done, do you not like the zips. What do you want improved; but do not say art cause I'm going to keep letting my art get way better. So the point is I want to hear from you.

And while I know the zips were broken; I would like to see more people trying them. I want too see how well you think this idea works. I hope you are all enjoying this series because I have no plans to stop.

And thanks for all the support from everyone!


	3. Chapter 2 Obedient Lightning

Chapter 2 Obedient Lightning

Song 08kizutsuitaashiato

Kite came up from behind Brett; his helmet came off, displaying his displeasure with Brett. "Where are you going? We have to report to our superiors, and they are not going to be pleased with your and Asagi's performance." Brett continued to carry Asagi who was still lost in thought. "I don't give a shit. I did what I had to do, and you know I would have done it for anyone of my team mates."

Axel stood further down the hall; "That guy is going to get in major trouble for this one" he said in a monotone voice. Kite turned away from Brett still unhappy with Brett's attitude towards the subject. Kite walked down the hallway past Axel; "yes we have to report everything about him. It's too bad he is the best pilot of the four of us, and he does care about us as a team. But are superiors are going to kill him for failing their simple demands."

Brett arrived at the medics office; setting Asagi down on the on the medic's examination table. The medic began looking her over; checking her eyes and reactions thoroughly. He shook his head as he spoke; "there is simply nothing wrong with her physically. Something traumatic must have happened to her out there, and I simply am not qualified to deal with that." Asagi slowly struggled upwards into a sitting position on the medic's table. "At any rate; it probably would be best if you just talk to her. You are closest to her, so I shall just leave you to alone."

Kite and Alex arrived on the bridge; the main monitor began to display live footage from their superiors. "We would like to congratulate both of you on an excellent performance. You not only completed your objectives, but Brett's and Asagi's objectives. While we watched the events, we would like you to explain why Brett was unable to stay on the battlefield."

Axel held him self back from answering the questions; but Kite stepped forward explaining what he knew to be true with the groups leader. "I see; thank you Kite for being so honest about the situation. Some things will need to change if that is the case. That girl is proving to be a problem with Brett's performance, and we are demanding results from all of you." The group of men grumbled and conversed around the table, before they all settled down. "Summon Brett and Asagi immediately; we will tell them our decision."

Brett sat beside Asagi; he put his arm around her pulling her close. "Asagi? Do you want to talk about what happened during the battle?" Asagi just sat there dead silent, not responding to Brett's words. Brett just sat there beside her; she began to rest her head on his shoulder.

After five minutes; an announcement came over the intercom system. "Brett and Asagi please report to the bridge immediately. I repeat, Brett and Asagi please report to the bridge immediately." Brett looked at Asagi; he spoke in a gentle voice to her before getting up. "You do not have to go Asagi if you would rather not. I will go alone if you want and take any and all blame for those events."

Asagi shook her head; standing up with Brett, still attached to him. "No I will go to it is my fault you could not complete your task." Asagi looked sad when Brett pulled her in close, hugging her tightly. "It's not your fault Asagi, and I do not care what they are going to do. Let's get going." Brett led her out of the room; they traveled slowly towards the bridge at a nice steady pace.

Song 17 - Stella no Kizu

Brett and Asagi arrived to the bridge, hand in hand as their superiors grunted. "Brett we are extremely disappointed in you. You could not complete your task; simple as it was. We are not going to live with our mistake though; as of this moment we are demoting you to soldier class. While you are the best of the pilots, we know this group is still in the experimental stage. We feel that Kite will produce the best results for our group. This may seem harsh but we shall not tolerate future mistakes by anyone."

Asagi stepped forward before she began to passionately plea to their leaders. "Please do not demote Brett, he was just protecting me. It was my fault that Brett could not complete his objective. Also, Brett is a great leader, he did not think twice about saving me and he would do the same for anyone here. Brett is still the best leader of everyone present here."

Brett grabbed Asagi's arm; pulling her back beside him. The one man at the end of the table stood up; letting his anger take over his previously calm demeanor. "Mrs. Asagi! Please do not compound problems; we are fully aware of you and Brett's feelings for one another. We are also aware of his heroic performance, but we are only interested in seeing results. Epyon should be easily able to destroy the Freedom, and it failed because of you. You are not in our good books either, and should you fail again you will be decommissioned. You all shall await your next mission; that is all;" the transmission went dead leaving everyone speechless for a few moments.

Kite and Axel left without a word, and Brett and Asagi soon followed, heading back to their room. Asagi sat down on the bed; tilting her head upwards to gaze at the ceiling. "Sorry Brett it's my fault you were demoted." Brett shook his head at Asagi before responding. "It's not your fault Asagi; it was my choice to make and I did not have to think twice. I'm not going to sacrifice someone I care about for results. If they want results then Kite is the better choice. The question is what made you shut down like that?"

Brett sat down beside her; putting his open hand against her head, checking for any abnormalities. "You look fine" Brett stated causing Asagi to blush.

Asagi tilted her head downwards to look square at Brett's eyes. "I saw four Orb mobile suits and I had a flashback of being in Orb. Memories came back to me of fitting with Orb and being friends with someone named Cagalli. So many memories came back and now it just feels like, nothing I know in my past is real."

Asagi was in tears now; the tears pored down her face, trying to speak between sobs. "Is anything about my past real or fake? You really are part of my past? You really are there in my past, right?" Brett sat down beside her; pulling her close. Asagi turned her head, staring into his eyes. "Asagi you are the one thing that I can remember so clearly. I know that the memory is real where I saved you. We will figure out are past Asagi no matter what; and I promise I'm always going to be here for you no matter what."

Brett put his hand on the back of her head. Asagi and Brett came together falling into a deep kiss that neither wanted to escape. The next few days the pilots went about there business; Brett and Asagi where constantly together at all times. Brett never left her side, leaving only for brief moments.

Everything was smooth till Kite was paged to the Bridge. "We have decided the path of your team Kite. You are to protect the new Destroy Gundam; we will temporarily side with the Alliance to meet our next goal. It will be plowing through Eastern Europe. You shall meet up with the Arc Angel and the Minerva for sure, so make sure you are well prepared. We have already discussed with the Alliance on strategy. The goal is to cause as much destruction as possible in a short amount of time, before we betray them."

Another man took over in the explanation. "The Epyon is to wait for and destroy the Freedom; while the Enforcer shall deal with the Impulse. You and Asagi shall focus on smaller less important targets such as the towns and anything that goes in your path. Also remember what we talked about earlier. Now begin to prepare for launch; and Kite make sure you cause as much protection as possible."


	4. Chapter 3 Unpredictability of Lightning

Chapter 3 Unpredictability of Lightning

Song Senryaku Shinten Sezu

In a single flash of light; buildings were torn to shreds by the light of destruction. Buildings exploded; the innocent citizens were consumed as well by the light of obliteration from the monster above. The Destroy flew high above still in attack mode; its lasers fired multiple times destroying the entire city piece by piece. There was no stopping regardless of what was in the path of the weapons fire; soon there was little left standing in what was once a mighty city in Europe.

Six machines hovered beside the colossal Destroy Gundam; the Ashiretsu and the Enforcer flew below the top portion of the Destroy; while the Epyon, Prometheus, Chaos, and Windam flew above, out of the way of the line of fire. "So all of you are our support huh? Why do we need a bunch snobs from an organization that calls themselves gods?" questioned Sting with loads of attitude in his voice.

"Well are groups calls ourselves Deity, I'm not too fond of the name myself, but that is our groups name and you could use our help;" Alex said with a smug look before refocusing on his surroundings. "Now we should get down to business, and I have a plan to deal with future problems. I shall wait here and destroy anything that comes close and gets past you guys. Alex you are going to take on the Impulse when it comes. Neo and Sting can do what ever they please; it really does matter so long as you are not in our way. Asagi you shall destroy minuscule Zaft forces; and Brett shall destroy the Freedom this time, or Asagi will receive the punishment. Till they show up you two can destroy the city as well."

"You want us to do what?" Asagi and Brett questioned at the same time. "I'm your leader and you too shall obey my orders. We are supposed to aid this group no matter what they are doing. This is our goal, and remember that Asagi cannot fail again; so I suggest you join in and have some fun. These people are our enemy; if you are ordered to, you must kill them."

Brett and Asagi where not happy with the orders, it sat well with neither of the pilots when their machines detected Zaft forces. Alex used his machine to double check the incoming forces; "you all lucked out. We shall engage, tell that girl in the colossi to forget the Zaft forces and continue destroying all ground forces. Now move out team."

Brett and Asagi felt slightly better about these new orders; but not so much about their leader. The Ashiretsu lifted its cannon to the sky before a large pillar of energy shot out; destroying twenty mobile suits in a single shot. The Epyon flew off away from the blast moving at sonic speeds using it's sword to cut through multiple mobile suits. The Epyon stopped before as its whip wrapped around a Dinn's neck. Epyon span around as the Zaft mobile suit was dragged along with the whip; the Dinn was sent flying the air into another nearby mobile suit.

Prometheus did not move sending ten Dragoon units into the sky. Each one pursued mobile suits firing lasers into each one that was unlucky enough to be pursued. The Enforcer ripped through the sky at high speeds; using its twin laser swords cutting trough the middle of a Dinn. The Enforcer whipped around; its twin cannons moved onto its shoulders. It fired a large laser blast across the sky; multiple explosions emanated from different mobile suits that were caught in the lasers path.

Song End

Song 02hajimarigayue

Alex's machine alerted him to new forces in the area. Alex zoomed in on the two new massive heat sources before opening a communication with everyone. "The Arch Angel and the Minerva are here, and will be no doubt entering the fray. Brett; remember that you are to destroy the Freedom this time. Alex you are to go after the Impulse; Asagi continue fighting back other Zaft forces. Now move out immediately and finish your task quickly!" Alex commanded to his team with a strong confident voice.

Brett did not want to disobey orders; for the consequences would fall square on Asagi. The Epyon flew towards the Freedom blocking its path. Kira looked at the machine blocking his path; the Freedom tried to go around only to be blocked again. The Epyon continued to block the Freedom's path, Epyon brought it's sword down onto the Freedom. The Freedom brought out its shield up blocking the sword.

The Freedom moved for its laser sword in an attempt to disable the opposing machine. As soon as the Freedom grabbed its sword; the Epyon grabbed the Freedom's arm holding it in place. The two machines were deadlocked and completely unable to beat the other; their power appeared to be matched. Brett was still uneasy about destroying this machine for some reason. Alex looked down on the battle; he knew Brett was not acting with his full potential. Alex scowled at Brett before he opened communication. "Brett stop hesitating and finish that mobile suit. I need not remind you what will happen if you fail."

Soon the communication between Alex and Brett closed; Brett knew what he had to do, but this machine was resonating with forgotten memories. Another line of communication opened; drawing Brett's attention to a young man who seamed familiar. Kira had opened a communication with Brett while the battle raged outside. "What are you doing? Why are you fighting for a side that is destroying innocent lives? Do you have any clue what you are helping here?"

Kira's statements rattled Brett's soul; he knew he was fighting on a side that was turning into a bunch of murderers. Everything about this battle screamed to him that he was on the wrong side. Brett closed his eyes before he bean to speak. "I know this is wrong; but if I fail my mission then I will lose someone I love. I have no choice in this matter!"

The Epyon pushed the Freedom back; separating the two giant machines through force alone. The Epyon quickly readying it's blade along with the Freedom who did the same. Both dashed at the other; blades crashed when the machines passed the other. Both did no damage to the other with their clashing blades. They both turned around; passing by one another as their swords clashed again and again. Brett looked at his enemy, "I do not want to have to kill you; but what the hell am I suppose to do!" Kira looked at him; responding with passion in his voice. "You do not have to do this; those people do not disserve to die."

Song End

Song 06kantaishiki

While Kira and Brett battled; the Impulse was fully involved with the Enforcer. Alex easily kept Shinn at bay with laser blasts. Every mobile suit was fully involved with the small war that was taking place in the area. Asagi ignored her surroundings and had moved out in front of the Destroy Gundam; she was aiming directly for the Minerva. If she could take that ship down; then she may end up in the favor of her group again.

Stella cried out as she fired all off her weapons at once; decimating the battlefield with large explosions from all her weapon fire. The Ashiretsu moved further ahead looking for a better shot at Minerva. A stray missile form the Destroy landed in front of her; a massive explosion ensued tearing the area around to shreds with deadly force. Asagi screamed out when the explosion sent a large slab of solid concrete into the Ashiretsu; crippling the machine and Asagi.

Brett had just made another pass at the Freedom; when he heard Asagi give a blood curdling scream over an open communication link between the two. The transmission between Brett and Asagi went dead causing Brett cried out Asagi's name. The Epyon took off at top speed heading towards Asagi's mobile suit; he could only pray he was not too late.

His monitor zoomed in on a still intact cockpit on Asagi's mobile suit. The Destroy began to change into its normal form; the large mobile suit slowly changed its form. Brett quickly noticed that Asagi was positioned right below the Destroy's feat. The Epyon was fast but the foot of the Destroy was coming down fast; Brett feared his efforts were going to be vain.

Brett transferred all the energy that he could to his boosters; sending his mobile suit traveling faster then it had ever gone. Asagi was now seconds away from being crushed under the large machine. The Epyon moved in close to the ground; he let his weapons go in an effort to prepare to grab Ashiretsu's cockpit. The situation looked bad when a large blast of energy traveled forward; coming from behind the Epyon.

The blast hit the Destroy; its shield protecting it from the entire force of the blast. The force knocked the mighty Gundam back meters; giving the Epyon a few extra seconds that it needed. The Epyon landed grabbing the mostly ruined mobile suit. The Epyon left the site just as the Destroy set down; the Epyon held firmly the ruined mobile suit in its arms. Brett looked ahead to see the cannons smoldering on the Arc Angel and the Freedom Gundam.

Brett opened a communication with Alex; "why did you not try to save her Alex?" Alex simply looked at Brett through the monitor; "well she has failed us yet again. The only reason we kept her around was to motivate you to build us this technology. She has proven to be quite useless; she has only slowed your true abilities. My orders were to dispose of her if you failed or she was proving to be useless. I am feeling generous though; leave her and you can still be part of your team."

Two Dragoons positioned themselves around the Epyon; Brett could not believe that the organization he built was betraying him. He was not going to let Asagi die though; "No! Asagi means more to me then anything else, so go to hell."

The Dragoon units charged when two green lasers passed through them. They exploded into shreds of their former selves. The Freedom flew past the Epyon and got between the Epyon and Prometheus. "Get moving, go to the Archangel and get that girl to the medic. Mrs. Murrue" Kira said when another voice confirmed acceptance of the new mobile suit.

"Why are you helping me?" Brett questioned as another explosion tore through a nearby area. "What the hell are you still doing back there? You want to save that girl and yourself right? Get to the Arc Angel, do you want to die? We will talk about it later." Kira told Brett; he was only able to look into the monitor and utter a few short words. "Thank you."

The Epyon took off as the Prometheus Gundam watched on. "Alex take down the traitor. We cannot let him escape; he knows too much and he is far too great of a threat to our group. It is a shame but he must die; he really is too good to kill."

Alex forced the Impulse back through the air; the Enforcer turned around heading for the Epyon. The Freedom like Gundam set its cannons into position, aiming directly at the Epyon. The cannons charged quickly; Axel laughed as his finger got ready to pull the trigger. The Freedom passed by it's firing a laser into the cannons; they exploded causing Alex's mobile suit to shudder and rumble from the explosion.

Stella was fiercely in battle fighting off opponents from all sides. The Enforcer drifted in the path of the Destroy's main cannons on its chest. Alex cursed the Freedom, drawing his swords; he turned around to see the Destroy's three chest cannons charging. Alex screamed at the top of his lungs when the chest cannons fired at him. The Enforcer was mowed down with the energy from the cannons leaving nothing left in the cannons wake.

Signal flairs appeared off in the distance from an unknown ship. "Damn I have to retreat; this was an embarrassment for Deity." Alex shook his head before retreating into the distance.

Song End

The Epyon landed on board the Archangel in the catapult zone, before proceeding into the main hanger. It set the destroyed Ashiretsu on its back on the floor. Brett moved his mobile suit off to the side; powering it down and opened his cockpit door. He exited his mobile suits cockpit jumping down on the floor; Brett ran as fast as he could, he could only hope Asagi was still alive.

Brett climbed the badly damaged mobile suit; opening the cockpit door before he jumped in. Asagi visor had been smashed and Blood was running down her face. Shards of metal were embedded in her suit, and she was not looking well. Brett lowered his head by her face; he could hear that she was still breathing despite that her breathing was labored.

Brett breathed a sigh of relief when he realized she was ok. The cockpit was torn to shreds, and was barely recognizable from what it was. Brett undid her seat belt before he lifted her out of the cockpit. Brett carried her in both his arms; he jumped to the ground screaming for someone to take him to the medic.

Another female piloted her mobile suit and was nearby; Brett ran in front of the girl, questioning her with increased panic in his voice. "Please where is the medic? Please she is going to die if someone does not help her." Brett yelled to her; the girl quickly grabbed his arm shoulder. The girl removed her helmet revealing her blond hair and her familiar voice. Brett had to shake off the feeling that he knew her when she told Brett to follow her with a commanding voice.

Brett and the girl took off down the hall. Brett prayed for Asagi's survival as they ran towards the medics…


	5. Chapter 4 PAST, PRESENT, FUTURE

Want more music with your story; go here pick chapter 4 and music is right in the page

Could not be easier for all my readers.

http://members.shaw.ca/epyongc/New20Folder/BOOK20FOUR20Chapters.html

Chapter 4 PAST, PRESENT, FUTURE

Brett stood outside the medics; silently waiting beside the blond girl who led him there. Brett still had his helmet on; he slowly he began to pace back and forth down the hall. The girl stopped him by grabbing his arm; "Hey, she will be fine, do not worry about her. Come on lets take a walk; we will be back before she wakes up."

The girl led him down the hall; soon they found themselves on the bridge of the ship. The Destroy was gone and Arch Angel had begun to leave the area. Mrs. Murrue breathed a sigh of relief that they had succeeded in their mission. She got up out of the chair walking over to Brett. She stopped in front of him and Brett began to speak almost immediately. "Thank you for all you have done for me; unfortunately I think I have no place to return to. My organization will kill me and Asagi if we return; so I must ask permission to stay and protect if that is alright with you and your crew."

"Well given your current situation we are glad to have you aboard; what is your name?" Mrs. Murrue asked the young man. Brett slipped his helmet off revealing his face and brown hair; "Sorry my name is Brett. Thank you for helping me. I promise I shall repay you and your ships crew however possible."

"Did you say your name is Brett? Is you last name Zudarasha?" the blond girl behind him questioned. Brett turned around looking at her in surprise; "how do you know my last name? This is our first time together; I have never seen you before in my life, yet you speak like you know me."

"Do you not remember me? My name is Cagalli Yula Athha; you fought in the Astray team for Orb during the last war, you fought along side me and Kira's side in the last war. Do you truly remember nothing about your past? So was that in the medics office, Asagi? Is she alive too?"

"Yes you know her too! How do you know all this about me, and yet I know nothing about my past. The only thing both of us remember is being in mobile suits during the battle at Jachin Due. I blocked a laser which came at Asagi; and then everything ended and I though I died."

Cagalli jumped forward hugging Brett; Brett dropped his helmet. He was so surprised that could not do anything but hug back; she seemed familiar but his mind was still clouded. "I cannot believe you are both alive. I thought you both died in that battle. So many friends and allies died in that pointless war; and to see you alive is…" Cagalli could barely stop from sobbing between her words and could not finish her sentence.

"Mrs. Murrue; we need you down in the medics office immediately, and bring Brett as well since this concerns him too." Kira said on the communication line. Brett, Cagalli, and Mrs. Murrue left the Bridge leaving for the medics at a heightened pace. Cagalli was still slightly crying but she needed to see Asagi.

They arrived at the medic's office; Asagi was lying down under the covers sleeping peacefully. Kira looked at Brett with a smile; Cagalli could not look directly at Asagi turning and she left the room crying her eyes out. Brett sat down on the bed next to Asagi; he put his hand to her head. "She is fine; the doctor said that her pilot suit was tick enough to stop the shards from injuring her. She suffered a concussion and she has a small cut on her forehead but other then that she will live. How are you doing?"

Brett moved his hand down Asagi's face; "There no way I can ever repay you for this. You have saved both of our lives; I could never accept losing her. I do not know if I'm the man Cagalli thinks I am, but if you will welcome me on this ship; I promise I shall protect it."

"Then you are more then welcome aboard this ship, and we welcome you aboard." Mrs. Murrue smiled as Kira motioned to her. "You should get some rest we will talk later; and trust me their will be much to discuss."

Kira and Murrue left Brett to sleep beside Asagi. "That guy is pretty lucky in there; you remember who he is right." Kira looked at Mrs. Murrue; "Yes, I remember who he is, but I think it is better if he just gets some rest for the time being. We can talk later but I'm glad to see he is ok; Mir must be glad to see him alive too."


	6. Chapter 5 Nightmare

Want more music with your story; go here pick chapter 5 and music is right in the page

Could not be easier for all my readers.

http://members.shaw.ca/epyongc/New20Folder/BOOK20FOUR20Chapters.html

Chapter 5 Nightmare

Brett tossed and turned in his sleep; memories and people flashed through his hind. He suddenly woke and sat up quickly; looking at the wall in front of him. "I remember! Kira, Orb, and the Astray team; that is what I could not remember about my past. This ship and its crew; I cannot believe this. This is so wonderful that I'm back on where I belong."

Brett got up gently; trying not to disturb Asagi, who was still asleep beside him. Brett tucked Asagi in again; quickly getting dressed. Brett gave Asagi a kiss on the forehead before running out of the room towards the bridge. Brett had been part of the Astray team, which was how he met Kira and many of the others.

Brett was almost at the Bridge when the alarm sounded; a voice came over the intercom stating the ship was entering a battle situation. Brett got to the Bridge; he was out of breath but managed to ask, "what is going on?"

Mrs. Murrue turned around looking to Brett; "Zaft has declared us an enemy and now they are chasing us down. Kira is going to sortie to protect the Archangel and no one else." She turned back facing the monitor showing a group of pilots from Orb. They looked at her with discontent; "that guy cannot handle all of those Zaft mobile suits at once. It is simply too many! Let us go out there and protect this ship."

Closing her eyes; Mrs. Murrue began to speak, "we are going to return to Orb. This time however I have no intentions of letting anyone else die. We are going to make it back to Orb with everyone still alive. We will make it back with every mobile suit intact"

Standing there silently, Brett knew what he had to do. "Let me go out Mrs. Murrue. Kira cannot handle all of those mobile suits. I think we can all guess who is going to show up as well. Let me and the Epyon go out and I will protect this ship till my last breath, if need be."

Everyone stared at Brett; he was dead serious, his expression showing that he was dead serious. Cagalli came over to Brett; speaking with increased concern in her voice. "I cannot allow you to go either. We just got you back, and if something were to happen to you then Asagi would be… You simply cannot risk your safety for us."

"I'm going out there because I have the best chance of surviving. Come on if I remember correctly I have saved you guys a couple of times; unless my memory is foggy. My mobile suit will launch regardless Mrs. Murrue; I will see you when this is over." A grunt came from Mrs. Murrue; totally displeased, with Brett's stubbornness.

Brett left the Bridge immediately; running at top speed down to get into a pilot suit. Everyone was still watching the door as Brett left. Cagalli smiled a little; "he still has not changed after all of these years. He is just like Kira; running into situations to protect everyone he cares about. Please come back this time."

Brett climbed into his mobile suit; the Gundam coming to life with the flip of a single switch. The Epyon left its stationary position; moving into the catapult launcher. Brett made last minute modifications to his machine. The communication activated, another young woman who could not look straight at him. "Please stay close to the Archangel; when the order comes make sure you do not go to far out."

The girl glanced over to see Brett smiling at her; "Hey Miriallia, how are things with that Dearka guy? We will talk later, ok?" Miriallia could not look at Brett head on; "Just be careful, ok? Come back this time to us." A single nod came from Brett, the communication went dead. The light turned green, Brett shouting into the air; "This Brett in the Epyon, LAUNCHING!"

The mobile suit exited the ship at top speed; his thrusters kicking in, sending him high into the air. The Epyon bolted past the Freedom; powering its sword, cutting trough a mobile suit. "Kira, you ok? Hope you do mind an old friend's aid?" "You remember?" Kira asked; Brett simply nodding a single time.

The Epyon and the Freedom began immobilizing mobile suits across the battle field. Each wave of missiles was destroyed by the Freedom; each wave of new mobile suits was destroyed effortlessly by the Epyon. The Zaft forces, feeling the strain of fighting two incredibly powerful mobile suits. Quickly losing mobile suits with every minute that passed during this battle. Kira and Brett worked together; each move considered the others and worked well in unison.

"We are not going to hold out for much longer. Our forces are being decimated out there; we cannot possibly win this battle sir." The Zaft commander turned to another; sweat building on his brow, when a new communication line opened. "This is Talia Gladys and the Minerva reporting in. We are ready to engage in this operation."

The Zaft commander looked at the monitor. "It's about time; my forces are all but annihilated. Talia, make sure you are careful out there! Not only is the Freedom out there but that new one from the other organization. Be careful and make sure they fall this time." Talia nodded before turning, shouting for Shinn to launch.

The Minerva appeared in front of the Archangel; firing its weapons as the Impulse flew off. The Force Impulse formed away from the battle; firing its thrusters, blasting off in the direction of the Freedom. Brett lost his focus watching the Archangel do an emergency roll; avoiding the weapons fire.

The two ships passed by one another; the Minerva immediately turning around, giving chase to the Archangel. The Impulse attacked Kira from above with its beam rifle. Brett did not know who to help; with no more enemy mobile suits coming. Brett turned his attention to the Impulse and helping Kira with his ferocious opponent.

Talia came over a communication wavelength. Demanding the other side's immediate surrender in exchange for the group's safety. The fight came to a dead stop; everyone pausing their assault. Mrs. Murrue though for a brief second; "We appreciate the offer, but we cannot allow Zaft to continue. The world is going to be torn in two by these factions."

A new wave of missiles immediately followed the rejection from the Archangels crew. Epyon turned cutting through as many missiles as possible. A missile slipped past; exploding on the side of the Archangel.

Asagi woke up to the explosion; wondering where Brett was. Asagi got up, heading off in a direction like she knew where she was going. The Epyon tried to keep up with the barrage but soon the Minerva joined in. The amount of missiles was immense; the wave easily overwhelmed the close range Gundam.

Kira moved to protect the Archangel; the Impulse blocking its path. The Freedom fired at the Impulses head; trying to finish this. The Impulse dodging the laser blast; Shinn entered Seed mode. All of his sense were heightened beyond what any normal person could dream of. The Freedom came back in with a slashing attack; the Impulse dodged out of the way at lightning speed.

Song 16 - Fukushuu Freedom Gekiha

With a single motion the Impulse threw its shield at Kira. The Impulse fired a single shot; the shot bounced off the shield, hitting the Freedom's left shoulder. Kira moved in with his beam saber; slicing through the Impulse's arm and head.

The _Minerva _immediately sent out a replacement Chest Flyer and Force Silhouette. The Impulse separated; the Chest Flyer and Force Silhouette slammed into the Freedom Gundam, with incredible force. Kira crashed into the ground; the Impulse safely docked with its replacement parts.

The Epyon was having trouble on its own; barely keeping up with the continuing assault. Brett turned in time to see Kira in a large amount of trouble. Brett left his position; rushing over to help Kira. Brett brought his sword down on the boomerang weapon, heading towards the Freedom.

"Kira get out of here! I can take this bastard by my self." Kira looked into the monitor; quickly regaining his composure. "Brett you get out of here first; you cannot handle this guy."

Shinn came onto the communication; screaming at Brett. "Stay the hell out of this! This never concerned you in the first place." The Impulses sword came down on Epyon; destroying the left arm of the Epyon. The Impulse hovered above for an instant before smashing the Epyon with a mighty kick.

The Epyon hurtled to the ground; Brett quickly fired his thrusters at full speed. He moved upwards; turning to see the Minerva prepping its Tannhauser. Asagi reached the Bridge looking too Miriallia; "Mir, where is Brett; is he ok?"

The Archangel began to submerge into the ocean; Brett realized they were not going to make it. The Archangel crew prepared for the worst; the Tannhauser tore the sky apart with energy. The blast approached the Archangel; everyone closed their eyes praying for there safety when the Epyon entered the path.

The Epyon deployed its shield taking the full blast; its circuits overloaded, buying the precious seconds for the Archangel to submerge. The Epyon exploded; the blast traveled into the ocean, with a massive explosion following. Asagi watched the monitor; the Epyon disappearing into the light as Asagi cried out at the top of her lungs.

The Impulse came down on the Freedom; plunging its Excalibur blade into the Freedom's chest. The impaled Freedom let loose a nuclear explosion which tore the sea apart. The Impulse hovered above the ocean; barely functional due to the explosion. The Archangel was safe below the ocean with everyone still coming to grips with the events. Miriallia comforted Asagi; both of the girls were crying their eyes out.

Brett awoke, laying on solid earth to see a grey haired woman standing above him. "Am I dead?" The woman shook her head; "No, you are not dead. Well at least not yet. Get up, your journey has not ended yet."

Brett rose to see another woman sitting on a rock. Beside her sat another person; his feet bathed in water. The person looked at him; Brett gasped when his face was visible. "You look just like me."

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHRONICLES OF INFINITY…


	7. Chapter 1 The Gathering and a Journey

So why am I posting this here; well because it is part of the series that will wrap it up. So just enjoy!

**Chaos Rising:**

**The Aria Of The Weapons Awakening**

**Book Nine **

**Chronicles of INFINITY**

Chapter 1 The Gathering and a Journey

The Weapon of Light was the last to arrive; to the dry and desolate world. The eight of them each marveled at the other weapons; each had the same hair and eye color. They all had different lengths of brown hair, and slightly different color in their eyes. None of the weapons were pleased seeing near identical people to them selves. Their identities felt stolen; despite the fact that they knew they were all different in many ways.

One woman appeared in the center of the eight weapons; "Welcome to all eight of the weapons here today. Soon you all shall embark on a journey to meet your creator. You are not aloud to use your powers to fly. Your master wants you all too truly experience what the gods have done to this world. After that you will all meet you creator; enjoy this reunion."

Siarnaq steeped forward; beginning to question the woman. "What is so important that we have to walk through this land? What do you want to prove to us?" The woman turned looking at Siarnaq square on. "She wants you to see the cruelty of the gods. This land was once presided over by three goddesses; but they abandoned the world to it's fate. Each time Evil rose from the ashes, and a single hero was forced to save everyone. The gods do not interfere with mortals; or so they say. This land is proof of the gods' ignorance to their own rules."

"Why does it matter? What does she want to achieve?" Siarnaq continued questioning the woman; the other weapons stood there and listened carefully trying to gather information. She turned slowly around looking at all of them. "You will soon understand why we are doing this. Your creator, my master; Jenova waits at the end of your journey. You shall learn everything there and then you will learn your importance. But remember you have all agreed to do as my master commands. Should you go back on your promise; then your friends and loved ones shall experience a fait far worse then death. We shall kill them slowly, creating as much pain as possible till they can take no more…"

"Stop it! We get the message and we will not break our promise;" yelled Theus. "Oh do you get it. I want to make sure you all have it memorized. We will kill them slowly then bring them back and repeat the process till their mind is lost into the dark abyss that all fear. We know how to make people suffer and we will do what we must. The gods' tyranny must be put to an end. You all shall grantee this. Now leave on your journey."

The woman finished speaking; pointing to a large formation of cliffs, before vanishing into the winds. The eight weapons looked at the path before them. Siarnaq and Fayt began to lead the weapons into the dessert before them. The journey was going to be long; and while none knew the outcome that awaited them; they all marched forwards for their loved ones.


	8. Chapter 2 The World the Gods Forgot

Chapter 2 The World the Gods Forgot

The weapons traveled across the desert; they hardly spoke to the others. None of the weapons felt very close to the others; they felt worlds apart and not connected in the slightest. They were the closest thing they had to a real family, but some were worried about what they were helping. Some feared for their love ones; they prayed that this group would indeed keep their promises.

Fayt led the group; traveling at a heightened pace with little concern for those falling behind. Siarnaq followed closely behind; he was suspicious of Fayt. "Why are you rushing Fayt? I believe you call yourself that." Fayt turned his head slightly; "What is the matter? Do you not trust me? Who else is going to lead this group you? This group needs a leader and I will fill that position; this group needs a strong leader and I'm the one to do it."

Siarnaq looked at him carefully; "I care not what you asked for, but do not betray us. The others have something special; make them lose that, and I will kill you personally. You do not wish to have me as your enemy; you may think you are that tuff but I can sense your strength. You are nothing compared to me." Fayt laughed turning his attention back to the path in front of him. "I would not betray anyone; you see my reward is worth staying the path. Jenova does not want any of us to die; and betraying her does not bode well for my reward."

Theus and Aeolus looked at the weapon of light; who was falling behind the group. Theus tilted his head backwards; Aeolus got the message pulling on the weapon lightning in his pilot suit. The three slowed their pace, till they were sided by side. The weapon of light did not even note that three others were walking beside him; his mind saddened by his departure from his friends.

Theus looked at him; putting his hand to the Weapon of Light's shoulder. "So why are you so glum? You look pretty ruffed up to; what happened. Oh and sorry we did not catch your name. I'm Theus the Weapon of Water, that is Brett the Weapon of Lightning, and last that is Aeolus, he is the Weapon of the Wind."

"Huh? Oh sorry my name is Brett as well." The Weapon of Lightning looked at the others before turning back to the other Brett. "Funny that we got the same name huh? It was just the first thing I could remember about myself, but considering our origins it probably is not that difficult to believe. The name just popped into my head. Listen, you like you are having a hard time; so we will just call you Brett. I will just be called Lightning ok? So if you do mind how about you tell us what is bothering you."

Brett looked at him; curiously wondering why he cared. "Well, I was in a fierce battle before I came here. I had no knowledge of why I had my power, just that I could protect the people I cared about with my power. A person revealed a past that was better left forgotten. I began to hate myself to the point that I wanted to die. My friends stayed by my side; they brought be back; but it was mainly this girl. She was the real one who never stopped supporting me, and now that we are separated I just keep worrying about her."

Lightning was about to open his mouth; when Brett continued on with his story. "I left them to go forth and stop the evil I could not; my body could not move. I kept pushing my body harder and harder till my enemy seized my weakness and struck me down. Then I lost control and unleashed a near invincible power onto my friends. I was lost in a sea of madness till Blair brought me back from the abyss a second time. Then she showed up and brought me here, leaving her behind. I had to leave all of them behind to keep them safe but I fear something that is after me will come after them!"

Brett shouted; hanging his head in shame when Aeolus spoke up. "The same thing happened to me. My girl got pierced through the heart and I reached deep inside my looking for what I needed. I found it and saved her; but I lost control till she brought me back. The difference is I do not regret what I did; I will make amends to the people I hurt but I will not let the people I love get hurt."

Theus spoke up next; "I ignored what happened with others for so long. Then my mistake came back to haunt me; there I saved these Generals and fell in love with the female one. I fought and protected her and then fixed my error; now I just want to finish this and return to them."

Lightning was waiting for his turn patiently; he immediately began to speak when he was certain Theus was done. "That clone saved me from death; the problem is none of my friends know I'm alive; so I have to return soon to them. Brett I think you need to stop your way of thinking immediately; that kind of thinking will not help you out."

The others nodded in agreement; Brett looked puzzled at why the others all thought he had to change who he was. Lightning spoke up again, this time his tone of his voice was much more serious. "Look it is great that you care about your friends and that girl this much. But if you keep beating yourself up about stuff that is not your fault; you will tear yourself apart because of it. You are doing everything that you can; pushing yourself far beyond what you should be capable of. I warn you that if you keep doing that; you are simply guaranteed to lose everything you care about. Either you will go power mad or simply push others away to protect them."

Brett stared down to his feet; "that is what she told me. I do not want to lose her in any way, but…" "But nothing!" Aeolus shouted before he went dead silent, letting Lightning speak again. "He is right Brett; she is a smart girl and you would do best to stay by her. Loosen up a bit and enjoy what you have been given. Do not blame yourself or you will lose her; just think about it ok. So anyway lets lighten the mood; anybody want to tell us something?"

Terra looked over to Atlas who stood beside him. "You want to bond?" Atlas turned his head to the other knight quickly responding; "No; I would rather just finish this stupid quest." Terra laughed a bit before saying to the other knight. "Good. Cannot believe those four are starting to bond and become friends."

Song The Legend of Zelda

The Weapons were about to exit the desert canyon, when Fayt ordered them to be quiet. They exited the canyon to view another baron wasteland; but in the distance was a large castle. There was no evidence that life had ever existed in the land in front of them, expect for some ruins of a castle.

"What is this place? What could possibly have happened here to this land?" Siarnaq questioned; he and the others all gazed across the land.

A female voice came from the sky above; the voice sounded very similar to the women's voices who had gathered all to this point and place. "This is the land of Hyrule; for so long this land has been dead. Abandoned by the gods who created it; they left the world behind, leaving fragments of their power behind. Men fought and died over the limitless power the goddesses left behind."

"The goddesses left this power behind? Why would they do such a thing?" Fayt questioned to the sky. The voice returned from the sky, to answer the Weapon. "What other reason do the gods have; they care only for themselves. They leave proof of their existence to stir hatred and malcontent for their entertainment. They will not interfere in the affairs of mortals; but anything left behind is fair game; some perfect creatures they are. View what has happened over the course of this planet's history."

A large circle of light formed underneath them; it shown brightly as a symbol formed beneath them. They were lifted high into the air; any sand fell through the symbol, returning to the earth below. The circle traveled high into the air; it circled around the kingdom.

The sun, shown high above them began to travel backwards in the sky. No sooner did the time begin to reverse through the planet's history, before the woman's voice returned. "Life cycles through the course of time; this world is a demonstration of that thesis. Through this planet's history, many great calamities have fallen upon this world. The three goddesses played their game constantly summoning a hero to end the calamities. This is the best example of why the gods are our enemy; watch time pass."

All of the Weapons watched time rewind at an incredible pace. Time re-winded to the point when the goddesses left the world they created. They collided into a single point, forming three golden triangles. More time passed quickly, showing the world's history.

Time after time, the Weapons watched different enemies appear putting the world in danger. Every time the princess and a blond haired hero saved the world. Time after time the hero of the gods came to save this world. Each time the world seamed to fall into more peril; but without fail the hero cam and stopped the tragedy from continuing. People celebrated the hero's salvation and the cycle continued to repeat.

The voice returned from above, speaking slowly as time passed. "The people of this world suffered constantly because the gods played with it. They were the ones who brought the evil back every time; giving it more power from the goddesses themselves. Then they would send the chosen hero time after time. Countless souls have suffered because of this game. For a time the goddesses would manifest themselves as humans; watching and experiencing life as others suffered. The gods are the most selfish things that have ever existed; this shall change soon enough."

The time line continued to progress; showing thousands of years in mere minutes to the Weapons. Most of the group was conflicted about what they had seen; there was no doubt that they were viewing an entire world's history. They began to wonder if Jenova was truly evil and about her goals.

"Watch, after such a long time; the gods simply abandoned the world. Evil returned, claiming the world with no opposition. The world slowly was torn apart leaving nothing behind. This happened because the gods chose to do nothing. The king of the gods does the same thing; he sits on his throne, allowing countless atrocities to be committed. Souls are torn apart for meaningless reasons; what kind of king does that? But once you all aid me; then the future will be saved from the greatest threat of all time. But enough about this world; I wish you all a fond welcome, back to your home world."

No sooner did the speech end; then the world return to the way it was when they arrived. The barren world disappeared into darkness; the Weapons felt a force pass through there whole body. They steadied themselves looking at another world.

The earth shook violently; the earth cracked, breaking apart. The land had massive gaps that were quickly increasing in size. "This world is crumbling to pieces!" shouted Theus. The voice returned with a much more sinister sound accompanying it; "welcome home weapons! To the world the gods destroyed! This is the testament to the arrogance of the gods. They destroyed this world and its people leaving an empty shell of a world. They even destroyed the Lifestream of this world; this is the birth and massive grave site of the entire Alterran race! I welcome you home, to the place where you were created."


	9. Infinity Chapter 3 Home?

Chapter 3 HOME?

All of the weapons were speechless; this world was on the brink of destruction. They looked around realizing they were on a slim pillar of earth. Fayt walked to the edge of the cliff; there pillar extended downwards for quite a distance. He could see nothing bellow him; the dark abyss created by the night sky only made the chasm seem infinitely deep. White lightning crashed above their head; the black clouds let a lightning bolt go almost every second.

They all looked to the only path they could take; it led upwards to the mountain cliffs. The path was only a couple of meters wide; it was fairly straight with only a few curves along the path. Every one of the weapons began to walk the path that lay in front of them. They looked from side to side; gazing across the land.

Brett was walking a long the long narrow path when his foot slipped on the edge of the path. Brett began to fall down into the dark abyss and he closed his eyes. A hand wrapped around his wrist; Brett's eyes flashed open to see Lightning struggling to hold him up. Theus grabbed onto Lightning and helped both back to a steady stance. Lightning laughed after they were both safe and everyone's attention turned to him. "I get it know! This place's gravity field is going berserk; gravity must be ten times stronger here. It would tare us apart if we tried to fly high into the air. Long story short no one fall off or you might be gone for good."

Everyone nodded before continuing up the path; leaving Brett and Lightning behind. "Thank you Lightning I really appreciate you saving me there." Lightning finally caught his breath and regained his composure; "do not worry about it. Someone has to take care of you till you get back to that girl's side. She sounds like some one you really do not want to lose and no doubt she will take real good care of you. I got someone really special at home, and so do some of the others. I will make sure you all get back home."

As the weapons rose higher; they looked left to behold the remains of a metal structure. "What is that thing?" Aeolus questioned; the voice came back immediately answering his question. "It is an Alterran ship; or at least the remains. The gods say they cannot interfere in the affairs of mortals; so they instead unleashed a plague upon on the entire ancient race. That is their idea of not interfering."

The weapons continued to travel upwards; stopping only to watch the land beneath an ancient ship sink into the earth. The Weapons paid little attention; they only wished to finish this journey and return to what they desired most. The higher they climbed the more they saw how destroyed the land was; the devastation knew no end on this poor world.

They reached the summit of the path; expecting to find more mountains on the other side, but hey found something else. The Weapons beheld a giant city of epic size; the city was nestled in an ancient crater. The Weapons looked closer at the abandoned city; the city was badly damaged and had massive gaps in the streets. The city had an advanced appearance; the society obviously had possessed great technology before its destruction.

Aeolus, Brett and Siarnaq beheld something they could relate to; massive shells of huge creatures were frozen in the streets. "Those are Weapons!" Aeolus remarked, simply sensing what was there made it obvious. The shells still emanated small amounts of ancient knowledge trapped in the shells.

"You are correct Weapon of the wind; those are the shells of dead weapons. When the planet is first inhabited by the Lifestream; the planet creates its guardians from material in the planet. Sadly these weapons were no match for the plague the gods unleashed upon this world. They are protectors of entire worlds; but this plague sucked the very thing that gave them strength. The plague destroyed the Lifestream in this world; leaving what you see. The weapons activate only during a calamity in an effort to save the Lifestream. It is sad to think of all the souls that died that day; an entire civilizations souls and people wiped from time."

"That is horrible! How can the gods have done that; what reason could they possibly have for this!" Brett shouted to the very heavens. He received no answer; standing in that spot, he wondered if they would kill everything he cared about. The other Weapons were a drift in a sea of confusion and mixed feelings. This world and the last were plenty of evidence.

"How do we know the gods did this? All we have is you word so far." Fayt asked the sky, demanding an answer from Jenova. "Everyone knows about this legend. Atlantis was the capital of the Alterrans; and the gods' wrath destroyed it so long ago. It is truly up to you to believe me or not; but that does not change the fact you all still must aid me. I have no interest in harming the ones you care about; but things must change, or the gods will lead every soul to their eventual demise. Now proceed to the volcano at the edge of the city; you must walk there, for the lightning is more then powerful enough to kill you."

The voice faded away leaving the Weapons to go on the final stretch of this journey. They descended the cliffs; they slid down the edge, stopping at the edge of the city. They began to walk forwards to the higher mountain in front of them.

The city was incredibly damaged; windows were broken and small remnants of a once great civilization lay in ruin. The Weapons walked through the city; starring at all the destruction, knowing what ever force id this was far to cruel. The skeletons of people were no where to be found; it was clear that this world was indeed ancient.

Brett was still following up behind the others; he was dead silent till he though of a question. "What exactly is the Lifestream?" Siarnaq turned his head slightly, before beginning to speak. "The Lifestream is what makes life possible. It is present in all life; from plant to human. When you die the Lifestream returns to the world and takes your conciseness and experiences with them. Lifestream is the most primary element of life, understand?"

Song Zanarkand

Brett nodded to Siarnaq; as he nodded the entire city began to shake violently. Everyone of the weapons turned to see the earth crumbling in a wave formation near where they use to be. The weapons saw the wave heading towards them at an incredible pace; the wave causing the remains of the city to sink into the earth.

Siarnaq took a single look at the crumbling city remains, and knew this was going to be massively bad. He quickly turned around yelling to the others with alarm in his voice. "RUN!!!"

All of the weapons turned running towards the ancient Volcano. They dodged through the obstacles in the city; using only the lightning to light their way. The wave moved forward swallowing everything its path; the very mountains being swallowed up into the earth.

Brett was falling behind and the chasm was gaining on him. Siarnaq slowed down to grab Brett's hand pulling him forward. Siarnaq jumped forward sling shooting Brett up to the front of the group. Siarnaq burst forward at lightning speed; he looked to Brett telling him to summon his wings.

Brett looked confused for a second; he dodged through the obstacles, before he summoned his eight wings. Immediately as the wings appeared on Brett's back did the entire city light completely up The street was bathed in a gentle light that illuminated but did not hurt any of the Weapons eyes. Lightning complemented Brett on his abilities; but it was interrupted when Siarnaq pointed out a huge Weapon blocking the street.

Siarnaq's back exploded with dark energy that formed nine long arms. Each armed stretched out; the arms each found one of the other seven Weapons, before they wrapped around them.

Once Siarnaq had all seven Weapons, he quickly summoned two spears into his remaining free hands made of darkness. Siarnaq leapt into the air taking all seven other Weapons with him. The arms with spears pierced the tall ruins of the buildings, allowing Siarnaq to move forward at high speeds. The gravity was immense on Siarnaq but he was able to compensate easily for the extra weight.

The group moved quickly forward, changing paths when required because of lack of buildings or places to grapple onto. Lightning came down from the sky, tearing through the arm of darkness that carried Brett.

Brett fell to the ground, hitting his head hard, knocking him out. Theus creamed to Siarnaq to go back, but there was simply no time. Lightning dug deep with in himself; he but his hands to the arm that was carrying him. From his hands lightning tore the arm apart; Lightning dropped down, rolling on the ground before standing up.

He was not going to let this kid who was so brave die. His entire body pulsed twice; his body emerged from the light, on his back were four bright yellow wings. He reached to the sky; lightning came down in-between his fingers, creating three kunais in each hand. One kunai formed between each of fingers.

Lightning wrapped his hands around his body before he whipped them out in a semi circle. The kunais flew forward landing behind Brett's back. The wave was nearly upon him when the kunais exploded, sending Brett flying into his arms. Lightning turned after catching Brett; he carried him in both his arms, starting to run at full speed to try and catch up.

Lightning dodged and jumped over obstacles in his way. He used his surge of power to give him a massive boost in speed. The wave picked up more speed though; almost trying to swallow the Weapons into the earth. Lightning pushed himself beyond what he thought he was capable of; he did not want to die, and they're many people counting on him.

The sky erupted with rage; sending hundreds of lightning bolts across the sky. Lightning focused on his goal keeping his speed up, still aiming for the Volcano. Siarnaq landed at entrances that lead into the Volcano. His arms disappeared releasing the Weapons that turned back to see Lightning giving it his all.

Theus and Aeolus jumped forward running towards them. Lightning came down from the sky, causing anything it touched to explode. Lightning came towards the Weapon of Lightning; he was not going to let his own element kill him. He threw Brett over his shoulder as he let his wings disappear.

Lightning used his free hand to push the lightning from the sky away, diverting the path into a nearby building. Altering the path of the blast slowed Lightning down. Another blast came down from the sky on top of Lightning; the air formed a shield above saving them.

Theus spun in the air, landing into a crouching position sending a wave of ice across the street. Lightning jumped over the wave of ice, the air shield still above protecting him. Lightning came down on the ice, quickly balancing him self letting him slide into the entrance to the Volcano.

Theus and Aeolus turned running inside as the doors shut from behind. The volcano emitted a bubble shield that stopped the wave of destruction in its tracks. The eight Weapons breathed a slight sigh of relief. They all waited for Brett to regain consciousness; when he did Lightning asked how he was feeling.

"I'm fine. Thank you for saving me Lightning; I could sense your aura protecting me." Lightning just laughed a bit before responding to Brett. "No problem, you wanna see that girl again anyway right? You just got to promise me that you will take to heart what I said earlier, ok?"

Brett nodded in agreement, when Siarnaq took notice. "Good you are up; were going on then." Lightning and Theus helped Brett up into a standing position; Brett was fine to walk by him self in the last stretch of their journey.


	10. Chapter 4 Why?

Chapter 4 Why

The Weapons came to the only door that was not locked; they opened the door slowly to see a laboratory in front of them. They had at last arrived where they were created, and the evidence was all before them. They spread out; inspecting the equipment around the lab. They were all dead silent; they walked around, finding the tubes they remembered in the deepest part of their memories. Large and strange equipment was all around them; each machines purpose was alien to them.

Siarnaq inspected the equipment in complete disgust of this abomination. He examined a space between the machines, finding a small notebook hidden in the space. Siarnaq removed it, slowly hiding it away so he could examine it later.

The doors behind the Weapons swung open; a grey haired woman entered the room. Her body was covered in grey clothe armor. The Weapons all stared at her; she looked at all eight of the creatures that had led them to this point. A gentle smile was across her face and she looked so happy but not in a menacing way. "Hello my Weapons, my name is Jenova. I would like to thank you all for coming here, to aid me in my goals."

Siarnaq and Brett were in complete shock; this was surely not Jenova that was their creator. She had no aura what so ever and was beautiful, unlike the monster they theorized to see before them. Atlas and Terra looked at her extremely worried; she had no aura, was it even possible she could completely mask it. Could she be this powerful; her appearance had only caused a thousand new questions.

With a wave of her hand all of the equipment melted away into the ground. "It means so much to me that you are all here today. I know I have done terrible things to get you here; but you must understand why. I have owed you for an explanation for a while, but it is difficult to do anywhere since my enemies are everywhere. When you exist beyond the end of time you tend to make a few enemies."

"Jenova; what are you trying to pull here. We had to travel across this world, why? Why would the real you appear before us now?" Siarnaq questioned Jenova with a very serious expression and tone.

"I want you all to understand what I'm doing here. I hate the gods; they took everything away from me. You see I went through the timeline once; the gods killed the civilization that considered me a god. We had no interest in war till another of the three races attacked. We were punished for surpassing the gods, and even I was forced into hiding from the plague that swept the galaxy. My race was destroyed and wiped mercilessly from the galaxy. I hid away; my power keeping me alive forever; that is till the gods own creation grew a mind of its own. It gained a new mind from the creatures that were underestimated."

Jenova paused for a brief instant, waving her hand as a large circle appeared on the floor. "The universe fell into chaos because of the gods. Only when everything had perished the gods finally began to fight back. That Chaos will not begin for some time now; but it is so powerful that the gods could not stop their own creation. If I ever revealed myself then I to would have died myself. So I hid and watched as the gods let everything fall into Chaos."

"So if you know all of this how; did you get here? Time travel would require a massive power and you do not scream of that power." Theus questioned the woman, just as the circle finished forming the symbol below them. "Near the end the gods were forced to bring forth the ultimate item; the only thing that can break the rules of existence. They formed the philosopher stone from eight key elements. I took careful note of how it was made; it is pretty easy to make if you know how. Before they could activate it I used all my power to travel back to the peak of my civilization. There I fused with my previous self; merging back into the time stream with all the knowledge still intact."

"So you had all the power and knowledge from the future you, but know you were in a position to change the future. Does that mean that the Weapons are…" Theus tried to finish his next question when Jenova interrupted.

"Theus, you are very smart. I had what I needed to change the timeline forever, but I needed all of your aid. I enlisted four more Alterrans, two of the Magi, and last was a single member of the Cetra. They were all members I though I could trust. We worked tirelessly on the final Weapon project here. We ran so many simulations and did so many tests, but it was worth everything we had sacrificed. I was going to change the future, but then I was betrayed."

"You were betrayed by Arniath right. He gave all of us a mind and a soul. He was the one who separated us to stop you." Brett exclaimed and Jenova shook her head. "He was worried what I was about to unleash by playing with gods power. He delayed my plans putting me in this position. You see all of you are not truly Weapons; you are a combination of the three races that originally existed. You were cloned off of a man named Brett; he was part of the Magi civilization even though he was something unique."

"Wait! What do you mean we are not the Weapons?" Aeolus questioned. "Simple you are not Weapons; you never were supposed to be Weapons. You were the first step in a line that would create the last Weapon I would ever need to kill the gods. This is all about killing the gods. You are part of a new race; a combination of all three races with powers and evolution capabilities beyond imagination. Inside each of you is an entire planet's Lifestream; you are all immortals that shall never age; and eventually you would have gained a soul. Of course you are not invincible; but I gave you powers to ensure your survival."

"We are not Weapons, then why do I remember killing an entire planet of innocents?" Brett asked. "That was implanted by that worthless Cetra; all a ruse to destroy my plan. He never could accept that the gods would lead us all to obliteration; his conscience told him to betray me. I'm sure he had his reasons but they do not matter; the Cetra became my enemy that day."

"Is that why there is a clone of you sitting in a building on another world; one that tried to kill the Cetra of that world?" Jenova nodded before continuing; "yes I do hate them for that simple fact. No, none of you are Weapons, but you are my legacy to all time. Each of you is a key piece to forming the ultimate tool of creation. You all are part of the Philosopher Stone; an item that can breaks the rules of all creation. This is why I need all of your help; then you can go live however you want. And you shall spread a new race across the galaxy. You shall create the final Weapon; the Weapon that shall defeat Zeus; the king of the gods."

It was a lot for anyone to take in; most of this new race was completely surprised. Jenova was the first to brake the dead silence; "so you all know the truth now. My true goal is to destroy the gods, and finally let mortals control their future. You all can proceed to you symbol on the ground; by the way I'm eternally grateful to all of you, for your aid. Now please to your symbols."

None of the former Weapons were crazy about this idea; but hey all knew what was at stake. They all proceeded to their spot, finding their symbol beneath them. Only Siarnaq did not move; "Why Jenova? you cannot play god! This is far too dangerous for you to be choosing the path for everyone."

"No it is not; I have the knowledge and shall prevail. Please go to your spot, I do not want to go back to that world and kill that young blond girl." Siarnaq backed down, quickly understanding the threat that was implied.

Siarnaq took his place; the ground shot up, encasing each of the eight in a cocoon of earth. Each cocoon glowed its respective elements color. Slowly the cocoons rose up off the ground; light connected each one together. The cocoons each turned into a different colored gem; the Weapons inside frozen and helpless. Their true power was no at the will of Jenova.

"Now, Philosopher's Stone come forth and do my bidding! Create for me the Perfect Weapon to change the future!" The stones reacted, energy shot from each stone; in the center the beams met. The beams touched sending massive force destroying the mountain and the shield.

Jenova opened her eyes to see a female creature with long white hair standing in the center of the gems. Jenova was so incredibly happy with the sight before her eyes; this was it. The gems descended to the ground; releasing the Weapons trapped inside. Jenova walked over and waved her hand at Metal; the former Weapon disappeared into the wind.

"I'm sorry but I needed to destroy the stone. With a single link done the stone will never be used against me again. The rest of you are free to leave; but first let me introduce the Weapon of Infinity. This Weapon will destroy the gods and forever change the reality we live in."

All of the Weapons slowly struggled upwards to look at Jenova; the shear horror of her power over the Weapon of Metal was terrifying. "How the hell could you do that to him! The Weapon of metal was your creation too!" Brett questioned with rage apparent in his voice; Jenova looked at Brett with great interest. "You are truly something special, Brett. You now have the quickest evolution; you could become a bigger threat then Infinity. But regardless you all shall never be called that ugly word again. Your race will be known as the Exia."

Jenova was completely enthralled with the Weapon; she walked forward slowly disappearing into a portal that formed beneath them. Everyone could not believe what they had done. Their knowledge of what they were was completely wrong.

They stood there speechless; Terra was gone with a single wave from their Creator. No one knew what to do or how to make something like this right. "I don't know if what we did was right, but we are still alive at least. We should probably go home." Brett stated to the group; wanting to return to Blair after this failure. It was his only consolation; and little was consolidating the other Exia.

The others all nodded; it was far too dangerous to stay where they were. The planet had been fragmented by the force of the Weapons creation. All the pieces of the planet were held together by remaining atmosphere and electrical energy. Atlas stopped behind the rest of the group; "This is wrong; we have to do something."

Just when the others stopped to turn around and look at Atlas; they heard a sinister laugh come from the distance. "What can you do?" questioned a voice from no where. Atlas felt a hand break his armor; every turned to see the frightening sight.

Atlas was thrown to the others feat after mere seconds of being impaled. Brett went down to check Atlas, only to find his comrade was completely dead. Brett looked up questioning the cloaked man. "What did you do to him?" The man looked down at him; "My original name was Brett once. When I lost my identity to all of you I gave that name up; and now you bear witness to the original. My name is Váli, named after the god of revenge. I took his Lifestream and left only an empty shell. He is gone forever, and soon the rest of you shall join him. The Weapons die here; I will no longer live with my sin!"


	11. Chapter 5 Originality

This is the last Infinity chapter. If you want go here

http://members.shaw.ca/epyongc/New20Folder/Book20Nine.html

It has art, and one of my most epic songs ever for a final battle. Going out with a bang and trust me it is worth experiencing it the full way.

I hope you all have enjoyed this series, and thank you all for reading!

Chapter 5 Originality

"I'm so tired of being called a Weapon; every one keeps telling me that I'm a Weapon of destruction. But now I know that I'm not some Weapon; I will never think that I am again. You are not going to be forgiven; I have no intention of dyeing here today, and no one else will die here either. If anyone is going to die, it will be you; I will get back to Blair!" Brett shouted; re-summoning his eight white wings to his back.

Song What Shall we Die For

Everyone was surprised; this was nothing like the depressed kid that traveled with them. Lightning now understood why that girl had stuck with him; Brett was truly a hero. "Then what are you exactly?" Váli asked.

Brett looked at him with determination and strength in his eyes. "We are the Exia; I'm not some Weapon someone can manipulate. I'm the Exia of light; if you think we do not disserve to exist then I will kill you where you stand. You are the same person that I have met twice. I was not ready for you last time but this time I am. I do not care if the name is from Jenova herself; I will take over the title of Weapon."

"Tech Form!" Brett shouted; his body being replaced with a human size machine form with blue wings. "I am ready to fight for what ever I choose; no one will manipulate me again. I will make it back to Blair, even if I have to go through you!"

Siarnaq was next to speak; "everyone into your Tech form now. The atmosphere is leaving and everyone fights. Tech Form!" Siarnaq disappeared; in his place stood a red robot with a giant backpack attached to its slim body. "I will no longer be called a Weapon either. Our race needs a new name; we are not just clones."

Aeolus stepped forward next; speaking in a normal voice. "I'm tired of being considered a Weapon; I've got a lot to fix when I get home. Tech form!" Aeolus vanished into the wind; a grey machine took his place with a backpack that was split down the middle with large spikes coming out of it. "Besides, Exia of the wind is so much cooler."

Theus stepped up; "I will not die here, my friends are depending on me. Tech Form." Theus was replaced with his blue machine form; the long spear returned to him the blade emitting a laser. "I will no longer be considered a Weapon; I'm the Exia of water. I may be a new species but I will use my power for good. I have made my choice."

"Well I do not care about others; but you will be a challenge. Tech Form!" Fayt's body was wrapped in metal; his new form equipped with wings that emitted a pink glow. Fayt reached back grabbing a sword that extended to twice the original length, with a glowing edge of the blade. "I am the Destiny Exia; just give up and I may go easy on you."

Lightning looked at the familiar machines in front of him. "These are all Gundams; all of these guys have Gundam forms. Let's try mine, TECH FORM!" Lightning was replaced with his Epyon Gundam serving as his Tech form. "No way I'm the Epyon. Fine let's do this; I need to get home anyway. I'm the Exia of lightning and you will fall Váli."

Song Narvas

Váli laughed maniacally; his arm moved outwards. A long sword appeared in Váli's hand; it was serrated on one side, and smooth on the other. Váli threw off his cloak, revealing his green metal armor underneath. "I'm the one that needs to die? You can never beat the original! That is the way it was intended to be, and you shall all perish so I can truly be free from my sin. Who cares if you die; you should not exist and I will fix what has been broken."

Brett looked to the other Exia; "Today we fight for our survival. Not one of us shall die here today; we shall all survive this fight. He may think that the original will always win, but we are going to prove him wrong. We are more then clones of him! Are you with me?"

Each of the warriors shouted that they were. Theus grabbed his spear readying it at his side. Fayt held his long blade so it touched the ground in front of him. Aeolus took his twin laser blades and put them together; they formed a long laser bladed, double sided sword. Siarnaq pulled out a single sword to go with his huge shield in the other hand. Lightning pulled his large laser sword out holding it in both hands in front of him.

Brett used the full power of his thrusters to blast forward into Váli. Brett approached spreading his wings apart before he took his twin laser sabers out. Brett crossed his arms, bringing both sabers out; meeting with Váli's blade. The swords all locked together before Váli forced Brett back through the air with his strength.

Brett stopped in the air, using his thrusters. He looked upwards to see Váli coming down on him; Fayt flew into the path, his wings emitting a pink glow. Fayt swung his sword with all his might; the blades clashed together sending both warriors backwards.

Váli cursed his opponents; spinning his blade, which emitted a green wave of energy that traveled towards Fayt. Lasers shot down from six spikes; cutting through the wave of green energy. The spikes returned to Aeolus's backpack; he dashed forward trying to stab his enemy. Váli aloud the blade to pass underneath his left shoulder; he swung his blade with his right hand.

The blade approached Aeolus; but Aeolus quickly moved his left hand up, before his hand emitted a shield of energy. The sword was easily blocked; Aeolus let his laser sword disappear before he flew upwards. Váli looked in front of him seeing Brett returning with his sabers.

Váli readied his sword for the coming strike; but Brett flew upwards at the last minute. Váli had no time to react when a large laser blast and several other lasers were fired. They all hit they're mark; Váli was sent backwards, his feet dragging in the ground. Theus landed and recovered from his burst attack.

Váli took the opportunity; lifting his left hand to Theus before a green beam fired at Theus. Siarnaq landed in front of Theus blocking the blast. Váli was in shock still moving backwards when he saw Lightning coming at him from his side.

Váli summoned a shield to his left arm, just as Lightning brought his large saber across, hitting the new shield. The force sent Váli flying off in a new direction; he collided into a large piece of the destroyed world.

The Weapons readied themselves for the next bought; fragments of the planet shattered as six small green beams passed through. Each beam targeted a different warrior. Each of the Exia flew off the large solid piece of planet; leaving the beams to destroying what was once a battlefield.

The six warriors floated in the space within the fragmented world. They all waited for the next attack from Váli; but it did not come. Váli teleported behind the warrior, slowly clapping his hands; the remaining atmosphere allowing the small sound to be heard. "You are all first class truly you are; you have even impressed me. My power extends from the Lifestream itself; to fight and stand against my power is a marvel. You have all developed so much since I last saw you all; especially you Light! I have been watching you all for a while, but now is the time to kill you all."

"Why are you so interested in destroying us? What do you stand to gain from our deaths? What have we done to disserve this? Killing us will only hurt more people that care about us; and it will not fix the past." Brett asked and stated, switching out his twin sabers for a shield and laser rifle. "I was born a half breed; half Cetra, half Magi. It turned out I was a perfect mix that combined the two races perfectly. But I was the only one; all of the Magi including my father disappeared one day. We are not so different; we are both nearly the only ones of our kind. The fact is you all screwed up; you gave Jenova all that power. I will stop you all from becoming a greater threat."

"How can you justify killing us with that reason. Does it matter not to you that we have people who care about us? Does it matter that we have homes and we have feelings? Well? What gives you the right to choose?" Brett furiously questioned his opponent, giving no pause to let him explain.

"I do not care what you think; I will destroy you no matter what you have done. Jenova created you to create the final Weapon; she will rule everything with that much power. There are many reasons I can use to justify your death. I am set on my path; so stop trying to reason with me. You all still have no clue what is set against you."

Lightning approached Brett; they hovered side by side. "Brett, there is no way to change his mind. Besides this guy is losing already in this fight; he will fall to us. You are nothing compared to what I thought you would be."

Siarnaq was not amused with the insulting; "stop fooling around Lightning. He may be more powerful then we give him credit for. Over confidence can easily be the reason why you die; and I rather we did not give this scum the pleasure. I have no one to return too; but I want these guys to return to their loved ones. If I die then it would be worth it to see the others survive."

"You all have bonded and feel like a family; which is good because you are all that is left in your race. That is funny; but I suppose it is appropriate that you die here. This is you're birth place and the place where you shall die. Now enough talking; its time to fight."

Váli began to glow green; from his body shot five green orbs. One orb flew near each of the warriors, except for Brett. Each orb formed a copy of Váli that glowed green; each one with a weapon just like Váli's. "You are mighty together, but you will fall when I split you up. Brett you can fight me; you have earned that right. You are not the family I have desired; nor do I want you around."

Váli motioned to Brett; he took the bait by firing laser blasts at Váli. Váli dodged each one by summoning green waves of energy that extended from his back. Váli used them like wings; pushing him through debris, dodging attacks from Brett. Váli turned sharply flying right at Brett; Brett reacted to the sight, tossing away his blaster.

He grabbed a saber; quickly deploying the laser blade. Váli's sword collided with Brett's shield, and Brett's saber collided into Váli's shield. The warriors pushed the other back with all their might. "You will die Váli" Brett shouted, before pushing off Váli.

Siarnaq fired multiple laser shots at the clone of Váli. The clone kept its distance; Siarnaq was far more accurate then Brett. Váli's clones seemed much faster; but Siarnaq adjusted, pelting the Clone multiple times with his lasers. The clone got furious, turning and heading towards Siarnaq. Siarnaq's tech form launched its backpack; it fired its engines traveling into the clone, taking him flying away from Siarnaq.

Theus's spear clashed with the blade; both warriors pushed the other back with their strength. The clone faced Theus; his anger surging getting ready to charge forward. Lightning flew in from behind, cutting the clone that faced Theus in half. Lightning trusted upwards; leaving the clone behind him to run into a burst attack by Theus. Multiple lasers tore the second clone apart. Lightning retuned to Theus's side in time to watch the clones regenerate. "Let's do this Theus."

Fayt destroyed his clone multiple times with his huge sword. The clone regenerated quickly every time; the distance between them getting smaller each time. Fayt grabbed the clones head, before firing a laser from his palm destroying the clone. It regenerated in time for Fayt to repeat the process. "Persistent bastards, DIE!"

Aeolus's spikes moved around the clone; firing lasers into it. Every time the clone approached, a laser fired downwards into the clone. Aeolus watched the clone regenerate each time; "Enough of this, I'm going to get you myself." Aeolus traveled forward deploying his sword; plunging it into the clone before it could fully regenerate.

Brett fired his thrusters, stopping him from traveling backwards. His wings spread out behind him; the canons in between the two sheets of metal flipping up. Brett's cannons fired into Váli sending him backwards at high speeds.

Váli's skin broke apart; Brett noticed thinking it was over as Váli exploded. Green energy pored out before it began to form an entirely new creature that towered in front of Brett. "Now you all die; Omega obliteration!" shouted a telepathic voice.

Each clone disappeared into the large behemoth of a creature; All of the warriors took immediate notice of the large creature. Massive amounts of cosmic energy entered the beast. Its body surged; forcing the warriors backwards from the shear force. Brett knew it was going to have more then enough force to kill all of them.

Brett pored all of his energy into his thrusters; slowly closing the distance in between him and Váli's new form. Brett pushed himself harder and harder; the others amazed at his effort and determination to save them. Brett was giving his all; the force tearing his machine form to shreds. The machine body Brett possessed was slowly disappearing with the force that emanated from the creature. The armor cracking and disintegrating but Brett would not give up.

Brett gave one last fierce battle cry, before he slammed into an invisible barrier when the creature fired its attack. The entire dimension was consumed with the energy of the Lifestream; consuming all in a blinding light that was felt in dimensions away…


	12. Premonitions

Premonitions

Blair suddenly woke; she looked up to the sky from the grassy meadow she lay in. Marcel looked at Blair while he lay on the grass; "What is it Blair?" Blair just starred up at the sky; "I just felt a shock. Like something huge just happened deep out in space."

Marcel sat up and put his hand on her shoulder; "you think it had something to do with Brett?" Blair looked over at him with sadness in her eyes; "everything is still just such a mess. Jaden and most of the others are gone to search for Jesse, and we have not heard from Brett in over a week. Every day I wait for him to return, and nothing."

"Do not worry Blair; I'm sure he will be just fine. If he is half as tuff as you say he is then we shall see him again.. Brett would not leave us." Blair held the ring tightly in her hand and looked down upon it and smiled. "You're right Marcel; Brett will come back to me. He will be fine and he will come back. After all I'm in love with him."

I have enjoyed writing this series of FF's. I cannot wait to show you what I', working on next. When I return I will have more great stuff and a lot more art that is much more professionally done. When I return you will be amazed; so till then I would like to close by thanking all of my readers.


End file.
